


His eyes are like gems

by Capucine



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magenta finds herself thinking very sappy thoughts about Warren Peace. Cue vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyes are like gems

Another annoying thought flitted across Magenta's mind as she watched Warren smile. God, his smile looked like it's worth a million baby smiles... it was brighter than a megawatt bulb.

Was she really going to do this today? _Again_? She groaned inwardly in irritation as she felt a happy flutter in her stomach. If she could only get him to smile at her... No, that was stupid. Why would she want to get him to smile that movie star grin at her? She didn't need a man's attention to feel good about herself.

And then again... His eyes looked like they could see straight into her soul. God, that sounded like some sort of demon. She snapped at her brain to shut up with the stupid metaphors and similes. He just looked nice. Better than nice. Really better than nice.

Oh good, now she was talking like an illiterate. That was really great; now, instead of just being a lovesick puppy, she could be the class dork too. Might as well put away the hair dye and start wearing perky pigtails.

But god... his arms, whenever he took off his jacket, were like hocks of ham. Ugh, that sounded even stupider. What dimestore romance had she looked in to find that one?

All she knew was, everything about Warren made her nerves on edge. She just wanted to see what his mouth tasted like; his lips looked soft. There, was it so hard not to talk in stupid sappy teenager descriptions? She stared at his mouth, quickly glancing down at her lunch when Warren's eye drifted towards her.

Someday, she might know. Someday, she might actually talk to him.

For now, though, could her brain quit being a mediocre romance writer?

Then Warren stood, and she could see his abs under his t-shirt, which looked hard enough to cut diamonds on.

Yeah, thanks, brain. Shut up.


End file.
